User blog:NhoBro/Right-Wily Robot Masters (Mega Man 3/DRWN)
''"Half-Brothers": Getting to know my story Pt.1... The reason why I am creating this story is because I mean--Mega Man gets all the action right. There are many robot masters that have different designs made by other people and just amped up a little. So I decided, why not let the robot masters get their time to shine? Like in those small mini-mega games: "Day in the lime-light." The reason I am doing the Mega Man 3 robot masters is because: #1: They are my most favorited out of all of the robot masters in the series #2: They are the only group of robot masters who were created by not only Dr. Wily, but Dr. Light as well #3: Because of that reason, I would consider them "Half-Brothers" to both the Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 1 robots, and Mega Man and Roll themselves. Horace told me that is what I should name them so I named my story as this. I don't really think a lot of people may not like it as much because I mean there are a whole bunch of others series that others would say are better then Mega Man 3. And they are right. I mean out of all of them really Mega Man 2 actually is the best out of all the classic franchise. Look at Quick Man, he is basically the most favorited robot master. In this case in Mega Man 3 I thought it would be between Gemini and Snake Man. But as I looked at more pictures, it was actually the youngest robot in the Generation; Our favorite 'Ninja -Themed' robot: Shadow Man (I like him a lot too). He may be the only robot created by Wily since he was only found on a distant planet. But he still goes along because without him, the 3rd generation wouldn't be complete. At first realy I actually though he and Snake man were created by Wily because they have red eyes and that way they were designed. Anyway...my other series I will also put in this story will be featured from Mega Man 2, 4,5,9, and 10. And with this also being a crossover, I will put characters from Zero, and ZX/Advent. I even decided to bring back Astro Boy in this once again too. But to get to the main part of this post here it is: This story will be about the Mega Man 3 robot masters racing through time and space as they try to stop the evil robot overlord Goro. Goro is a robot designed by Dr. Wily to be the ultimate creation (other than bass) to rid the Blue Bomber for good. But, Goro intended on taking over the world himself. But not just the world. He plans on taking everything and making it his own totalitarian warhome. He will also be helped by Dr. Weil and Dr. Albert. The Mega Man 3 robots get sucked up into this because Goro is a robot who can create portals. And with so many unstabled portals running a muck, they just open anywhere. Dr. Wily tried to stop Goro but he had created a portal and was too late. The Mega Man 3 robot masters were training to get thier fighting skills at a higher level untill that one portal had sucked them up. The Mega Man 2 robots believed they had either ran off like they weren't needed anymore, or were on the mining planest doing their job. But that wasn't the case. Also in this story--you know how the Mega Man 1 robots have a sister who is Roll. And that the Mega Man 4 robots have a sister who is Kalinka? So I decied too, why not the Mega Man 2 and 3 robots have a sister of their own. And they actually created one without Dr. Wily's helpe since they were already taught how to rebuild and repair each other. The two female robots would be known as in MM2 :FWN:001 (Female Wily Number) and MM3:FRWN:002 (Female Right-Wily Number). The reason why I say DRWN instead of DWN for the Mega Man 3 robots is because they were both made by Light and Wily. And I usually get mad when I see that they are only considered Wily numbers when they were made by not one, but the two. I know they had to fight Mega Man and all but that still doesn't change the fact (you can think otherwise if you want but that my thing). For Shadow Man it is like a bit of a story (archie Comics) but he will be in as well. So, with the female robots, we have Retro who is a MM2 robot and Drum who is a MM3 robot. I'll tell you a little more after the wiki's have been created. I will try to put up art concepts as well for you all to see so that you'll know more of what I'm talking about. But I hope you all enjoy the story anyway. There will be lots, and I mean lots of epic fighting. For me in the best part instead of having to use your weapons all the time, just fight physically by old-school hand to hand combat. Like street-fighting, kick-boxing, boxing, and many others etc (DBZ for instance). I will also be doing blogs of telling each personality which I think would best suit them well. If you have any ideas that could add, go ahead and and tell me and I'll see what I can do. And If you have any fan robots, that would be perfect so that when each world is created going through another portal, there are fan robots that can be along the show. This story will have a lot of moral values too. Try to talk about what is happeing in our world right now and many others. There will also be Romance, Adventure, Action/Fighting like I explained, and comdey because everybody likes funny stuff once in a while eh? Okay then. That will pretty much be it for my first post. I am stil working on episode one. Hopefully it shoudln't be long before I get to episode 2 part 2. Well, lets get ready and enjoy the fun of my new story: "Half-Brothers''"! ^o^ By the way, in other worlds, the Humans and Robots get allong together at the fullest exetent like Mega Man wished for. And Pictured like Astro Boy's world as well because robots have their own freedom and can do what they want just like humans and don't have to be slaves. Kinda reminds you of how racism went right? Yeah. The Mega Man 3 robots try to do what they want but have no other choice but to listen because they will not take any chances of being put away (thin about what needle man had said in Archie Comics which so made me cry, LITERALLY). Especially in Magnet Man's case. I'll tell you more of what he'll probably be acting like in my next blogs. I am making my own version so I wouldn't be stressing so much because of Archie's version of how they potray Mega Man and the rest of the robot race. That Is all for now, untill next time! Peace! Cubic-Cuba Pt.1 (Final-Draft).jpg|DRWN:#17-20 (Cubic Cuba) Cubic-Cuba Pt.2.jpg|DRWN:#21-24 (Dang it I forgot Top Man's Wheels! *o*) (Cubic Cuba) Cubic-Cuba will be the most important worlds that will be encountered and Rocky Origins as well. I'll tell you more later like I said. That is why the robot masters look like almost "Kirby'd" versions. Category:Blog posts